Salvatina Veritas
Salvatina Veritas(サルバチナベリタス; sarubachinaberitasu), nicknamed Sally(サリーちゃん; Sarī-chan) is one of the female protagonists in the fanfiction Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, being first introduced during the events of Volume 5. She's the local Miko priestess from the Amamiya shrine, granddaughter of the local priest and a B-ranked exorcist. She's the little sister of the nun Clare Veritas and Ichijou Tsukino's "apprentice" in terms of harem. Because of the lifestyle of his grandfather, despite being born human, Salvatina inherit from his countless lovers abilities typical of angels, fallen angels, devils and other supernatural creatures. Despite her minimal age, her biggest dream is to grow up to be a stunning young woman and create a harem of several lovers, parting on an adventure to gain help from the current sekiryuutei(Ichijou). Appearance Sally is a rather short, small little girl with long blond hair decorated with bell-like appendices and a black bandanna, bright blue eyes, fair skin, rosy lips and slender fingers. She's always wearing her miko shrine maiden outfit of white kimono and red hakama, and very rarely she uses her Kuoh uniform during school periods, even so, hiding her standard outfit undernearth it. She also likes to wear Ichijou's clothes out of curiosity, which end up clearly bigger than herself. After sharing enough demonic energy from both Ichijou and his Boosted gear through her senjutsu fusion, and by default Yagura's own powers, Sally can turn into a demon-like version of herself, in which she can use her hidden demonic powers, her hair turning orange due to the exposure to Yagura's energy and her own, also growing black nails on her fingers and oozing an 'eerie' aura. Finally, by balancing both her senjutsu and demonic/angelic mixed heritage, Sally can turn into an adult form of herself by absorving enough energy from nature. In this form, Sally's hair consideribly grows into red with blond ends, and her figure changes to a more voluptuous, busty and mature form, growing horns on her head and scales on her Left hand in order to mimic the Boosted Gear. She can also form her own clothes with demonic particles hovering around her. Personality Sally is an energetic, cheerful, happy-go-lucky and naive young woman, traits that she claims inherited from her grandfather. Despite being an exorcist, natural enemies from devils and other supernatural creatures, she rather socialize with them so that she can ask for favors and gifts from them. Her motto is "Socialize, not exorcize", also inherit from her grandfather. Unlike her sister, Sally loves the supernatural and likes to share anything with them. Her biggest dream, however, is to master her senjutsu techniques and grow her proportions to ultimate levels, so that she can attract potential husbands and lovers and create her own harem, a goal that makes her master ichijou roll his eyes. Was for that reason that she looked for the sekiryuutei for so long, guided by the tales of both him and Koneko Toujou, in order for him to help her master her own techniques and achieve her objectives. Sally genuinely respects ichijou, and calls him her master without complains. She also seems to like him in a more intimate way, as she claims he'll the first in her harem. In her DxD form, while maintaning her usually view on the world, however, Sally also changes to a more mature and calm self, being calculative, calm, snarky and even a little sadistic. However, despite this and the fact that she might be stronger than Ichijou, she still respects him and cares for her group and family. She also becomes a lot more flirty and bold, as she will tease her master Ichijou and even sleep in his bed while she can maintain such form. Just like ichijou, Salvatina ended up inheriting his habit of biting things out of frustration. History Salvatina is the younger daughter of the famous family of exorcists, the Veritas, younger sister of Clare Veritas, the same exorcist that assaulted Ichijou back in the Volume 2, and being mixed blooded with both japanese and english heritage. Her parents dishonored her after finding out that she carries demonic/angelic/supernatural powers, due to her Grandfather's unusual habits with the supernatural(harem). She then would be adopted by the shrine priest that was him, and so master the art of exorcism, also learning basic control of her senjutsu powers. Sometime during story, Salvatina parted on a journey to find a perfect master for her to control better her senjutsu, soon finding her way to Kuoh academy. Plot Volume 5: The red Dragon and the heiress of the True King. Salvatina makes her debut as one of the seven wonders of Kuoh, being a little shrine maiden looking for her master in order to further control her own powers to achieve her objectives. She would later help them during the last trial. Powers & Abilities Immense strength -''' Due to her grandfather's unusual habits with the supernatural, Sally ended up inheriting several abilities from his several lovers, including control over angelic light elements, nature control, senjutsu, demonic runes and natural traits, among other things. Another thing that she inherited was the vast amount of accumulated energy from other types of lores and religions, as such, she has an absurd amount of magical power, rivalizing standard high-class devils/angels. 'Magic seals -' Like any exorcist, sally can create paper seals that can either bless or curse an individual, which different results depending on level and power of the said seals. 'Senjutsu '- Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Sally has a basic knowledge about senjutsu and as such, she can gather energy to streghten her attacks, as well as use Touki techniques and use fusion senjutsu, in which she shares her own flow of ki with other beings in mutual share. Demon Sage mode After sharing her chakra with Ichijou during senjutsu fusions, sally gathered enough demonic energy to awaken a new form. Dubbed '''Demon Sage Mode(悪魔仙人モード; Akuma sen'nin mōdo), in those, her hair turn orange/mixed red and blond, and she can access several other techniques while fusing both demonic and sage powers, like the power to turn shadows physical and read the location of opponents to even further dimensions. DxD Sage Mode An improved version of Demonic Sage Mode, DxD Sage Mode( 仙人モード; Diaborosu Doragon sen'nin mōdo)' i'n which she gather enough power from the world around her. In this form, she turns into an adult version of herself and not only can access even more powerful demonic techniques, like summoning and improved magic runes, but also dragonic techniques, like fire breath and dragonification, thanks to the Boosted Gear's energy that she absorbed during her Senjutsu fusion with Ichijou and his Sacred Gear. She can also save energy in order to maintain such shape or later use. Trivia * sally's images are based on Amon Patricia and Sally from '''There's a demon lord on the floor series. * She's the first loli introduced in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. * It is stated that Salvatina has at least 16 different types of supernatural heritages thanks to her grandfather. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids